


[意罗朱/亲王表哥]人应当诚实

by 我在b站学琴 (NovaticCadenza)



Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [5]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Description of Torture, Pain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%9C%A8b%E7%AB%99%E5%AD%A6%E7%90%B4
Summary: what if:罗密欧没能一刀把提博尔特捅死“侄子死去使亲王的怒火高涨。为了使自己尽快摆脱不利处境、避免被泄愤，卡普莱特家族爽快地交出了凶手。”↑本来想写这种内容的pwp，但为什么最后变成了一个ooc四不像(抱头)1些痛觉描写警告暗示角色死亡警告
Relationships: Escalus/Tybalt
Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902178





	[意罗朱/亲王表哥]人应当诚实

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的只是想写车啊为什么啊啊啊啊  
> 但倒也不是灵车啦❤

提博尔特总是在愤怒，这使他平日里没什么静静思考的空闲。只有肉体上沉重的伤口能停下他被怒火烧灼的脚步——于是，直到他从罗密欧给的那道伤口里苏醒过来，他才有了大段大段用以沉思的时间。当然是在病床上。然而，这样的日子没过多久，他就被迫告别了病床，只能窝在茂丘西奥从前房间里的软椅子里继续思索。也只有在这时，他才突然意识到，此前他并没有多少维罗纳亲王与茂丘西奥之间有亲戚关系的切实认知。  
当然，他知道茂丘西奥的姓氏——城里又有谁不知道呢？然而除此以外，他们便似乎没有什么共同点了。无论是外貌上还是性格上，两位埃斯卡勒斯都截然不同。大家都卖茂丘西奥一个面子，是因为知道他的亲王侄子身份，而不是自然地感受到他的威压。说来也奇怪，尽管茂丘西奥那疯疯癫癫的举止同样让提博尔特时常能在他身边瞧见死神的黑色羽翼，他却从来不像惧怕亲王一样害怕他。一个小疯子有什么可怕的呢？  
现在这小疯子终于被死神的翅膀裹住带走了，留他一人面对年长的那位埃斯卡勒斯，指尖捻动着他们所有人命运的掌权者。提博尔特不怕死，然而他害怕些别的，别的什么正巧全由亲王意志决定的事情。这叫他犯难，第无数次咒骂起不能干脆利落地将他杀死的罗密欧来。  
真的，假如他能当场死去，难道不是对所有人都更好吗？以血换血，以命偿命，虽然他的身份地位远不及茂丘西奥尊贵，但这至少可作个论据，不至于让卡普莱特们陷入眼下全然理亏被动的局面。而他自己，也就不用硬着头皮，压着不时仍会渗血的伤口，坐在这满是茂丘西奥气息的房间里满怀恐惧、毫无预案地等待着维罗纳亲王。为什么罗密欧不能索性当场把他捅死？幼稚，天真！他皱眉，把当天骂茂丘西奥的话又原样在脑海里往罗密欧头上倒了一遍。只有当爱你的人死了，他的血沾上你的手，你才有勇气抓起剑——但即使这样，也杀不了人！朱丽叶啊朱丽叶，你怎么就看上这么个没用的懦夫？  
他不清楚朱丽叶知不知道亲王的命令。但愿她不清楚！失去了亲侄子的埃斯卡勒斯面对仍然活着的凶手，他知道自己的命运不会太好，但卡普莱特勋爵的反应则更让他暗自心惊。姑父从未对他露出过那样慈祥的表情，即使是他刚失去了双亲那天也一样。提博尔特不至于天真到以为那辆把他送到亲王府上的马车仍有回程，但他同样也不认为仅仅如此就能让卡普莱特露出那种伤感而脆弱的眼神。他知道自己注定是一把用于消耗的利剑。  
他又无意识地咬住了自己的大拇指。等待未知的刑罚让他浑身发冷，精神强直。他抬起头去打量这房间的摆设，以稍微分散自己的精神。这房间里几乎是布满了茂丘西奥的痕迹。挂在墙上的各种小画，桌子上一些漂亮而无用的小摆设，如此等等。他看得有些入迷了，以至于亲王的声音在他背后响起来的时候，提博尔特竟然被吓了一跳。  
他差点从椅子上摔下来。然后，他扶着椅背，慢慢地、在身体允许的范围内站起来，朝亲王行礼。埃斯卡勒斯背着手沉默地看着他，没有在看见他衬衣上晕开血迹的时候允许他停下。  
“他的房间不错吧？”  
在他感觉几乎要站不住的时候，埃斯卡勒斯打破了沉默。  
“他一直很喜欢这些东西。”这开场白让提博尔特的心悬了起来。茂丘西奥的死无疑让亲王十分愤怒，而他冷静的口吻则意味着事态更加糟糕。  
“你也知道这些？”亲王勾了勾嘴角，“我还记得他小时候的样子，在他还没长成这个样子之前。这里已经很久没有过那样活泼的小鸟了。”  
提博尔特不知道该如何回答。索性亲王也没有让他说话的意思，像从前他造访卡普莱特的时候一样，他只需要听着就行了。于是他捏了捏椅背稳住自己又有了发抖迹象的身体。亲王没有让他坐下，他只能继续站着。  
“这只小鸟现在上哪去了呢？嗯？”亲王披风一扬，回身贴到他面前，“你倒比我以为的要更了解他些，不如你来告诉我吧，不姓卡普莱特的提博尔特？”  
在这样近的距离上，他终于能嗅到掩盖在对方厚重披风下头冷了又热的仇恨了。然而提博尔特从不知道什么叫做谨言慎行，他从来只会说实话，哪怕那诚实很多时候并不受欢迎。  
“他死了。”提博尔特撑着椅子，勉强止住了自己在威压下后退的冲动，又补充了一句，“是我亲手杀死了他。”  
从骤然加在他下巴上的压力里，他知道自己总算没揣摩错亲王的意思。已经知道的事情无需明知故问，他不过是要听提博尔特自己说出来罢了。至少口头上要有自愿屈服的样子，何况他并不冤枉。

仰面倒下的时候，提博尔特突然觉得亲王大麾内侧的明黄色十分熟悉，被疼痛干扰的大脑好一会才想起茂丘西奥的小外套翻开了也是同样的颜色。像大鸟把它宽阔的翅膀盖在小鸟单薄的背上。提博尔特一开始只觉得这联想颇为好笑，像是小疯子会说出来的话，半晌才意识到新生的钝痛并非因为落在伤口上的暴力，而是心里的一点悲哀。原来茂丘西奥也是被这样爱着的，他想，也有人这样单纯地呵护着他，因为自己一手抚养大的孩子被夺走了而愤怒得发狂。维罗纳城里的幸运儿，原来也不是那么少。  
这可就难倒他了。通过肉体上的暴力进行的安抚，他十分熟悉，可一旦进入了精神范畴，他就手足无措起来。这一般也不是他的角色，人们总偏好女人柔软温暖的身体：失恋的人在她们身上寻觅柔情的幻影，失子的人则试图在她们身上造出下一个血亲。至于他——既不能让亲王移情（对埃斯卡勒斯而言他什么也算不上），也不能让亲王再拥有一个能搁在臂弯里长大的婴儿。这一切都是徒劳无功。想明白了这一点之后，他便在心里默默叹了口气，把腿张得更开了。有经验的猎人都知道失崽的母兽是招惹不得的，可一旦被抓住了，只要下了不反抗的决心，倒也没那么难熬。至少他现在知道了亲王的一部分想法，不至于在漫无目的的等待中让未知消磨着神志。  
深吸了一口气，他顺着亲王耳光落在脸上的力道把头向后仰去——那只手的手指在他的头皮上曲起来，大约是习惯性地要揪谁的头发。但非常不巧，提博尔特是这群年轻人里少有的把头发剃得短到贴着头皮的家伙。现在他的脖子全露在亲王面前了，但预料当中的窒息并未降临，于是他又试探性地抬起了左手去摸了摸亲王那只打了他的手。  
（他没胆大到用捅了茂丘西奥的那只手这么做。）  
埃斯卡勒斯对此的回应仅仅是更用力地掐了他肚子上的伤口。于是提博尔特放心了。就着那偏在枕头里的姿势，他微微地张开嘴，让痛楚的声音流出来。  
亲王确实对他毫不仁慈，毫无准备的干涩身体被侵入时只觉得痛。每当快要习惯了的时候，埃斯卡勒斯便会突然更用力地操他，摩擦他已经受伤的黏膜，让他流出新鲜的血。刺痛盖过钝痛。但这离他能忍耐的上限还差得远，把刀口被撕裂的感觉加上也一样；事实上内脏本身并无痛觉，他只会被搅得难受想吐。不过埃斯卡勒斯需要他呼痛。亲王需要保持体面，而在此之外宣泄丧亲之痛、燃尽仇恨之火，则需要他这个凶手的配合。  
“你让我恶心，”城主贴着他的耳朵说，“所有人里怎么偏偏是你这条丧家犬夺走了他的性命？”  
“命运无常，殿下。”  
“你……！”看来他的诚实对所有埃斯卡勒斯都有相似的效果，“伤了他的是哪只手？”  
“右手，殿下。”  
他按在肚子上的惯用手立刻被紧紧地握住，离开前没来得及摘下的家徽戒指硌得钻心地疼。这可比下体被撕裂的感觉要具体也难以忍受得多了。亲王捕捉到了他脸上的表情变化，冷哼一声，从他身上起来，捏着他的手将他拖到床边。提博尔特侧着缩起身体（能减轻一点痛感也是好的），不明所以地看着对着光摩挲着他又粗又短指头的亲王。  
埃斯卡勒斯沉默了一会（但胯间没有平静下去的意思），搓了搓提博尔特的手指，让他的右手食指第一指节露在了自己手掌的外头，被另一只手铁钳一样捏住。提博尔特不明所以地看着自己的指头被亲王朝着手背方向弯折，终于在关节开始发抖之后明白了他的用意。  
“疼吗？”  
“……疼。”他诚实地点点头。  
“茂丘西奥已经不会觉得疼了。而我……”  
埃斯卡勒斯没有继续放任自己在这身份卑贱、背了人命的狂犬面前流露情感。他只是间或抬头看了那个低着头、浑身发抖的暗红色身影一眼，给他下命令。  
“卡普莱特应该教过你如何自控。不要弄脏了他的床。”  
“好。”

九个指节花去了他们两根蜡烛的时间。结束的时候提博尔特垂下的惯用手已经看不出原先的模样，亲王也已大汗淋漓。他在此前提博尔特等待的时候坐着的椅子上歇息了一会，拉开了几个抽屉——提博尔特猜里面可能有些茂丘西奥很久以前就已经忘记的小玩意，奶娘也曾这样沉默地注视过朱丽叶褪色的发带。如果哪天朱丽叶也遭遇这样的不测……他甩去这可怕的念头。  
“作为亲人，我哀悼茂丘西奥的逝去。”亲王站起来，低头看着瘫软的他，“而作为官员，我要处理他的死亡。”  
“这很合理。”  
“我说过，再犯械斗的，都要处以极刑。”  
“这我记得。”  
“你犯下这罪的时候，穿的是卡普莱特的红衣。尽管你并不冠这个姓。你们应当付出相应的代价。”  
熟悉的姓氏撞进他耳朵里，一下子唤醒了他。他突然明白了自己此前下意识的示弱是为了什么（他本人可不在乎，也许他只是想让别的什么人好受一点）。  
“我想也是，殿下。”他稍微坐起来一点。  
正将几条弄湿了的枕巾在手掌上摊开的亲王赞许地看了他一眼：“然而，作为城主，我也应当公正。参与了你们之间械斗的，还有罗密欧。甚至可以说，茂丘西奥本来——”  
哦！对，还有蒙太古家的儿子。然而他也是朱丽叶的心上人，回忆起那混乱场面时，他不止一次痛苦地意识到这一点。他想起舞会上她纯粹的笑脸，盛开的花朵一样张开盖在他手上不愿松开的白色手指。临走前老卡普莱特满含愧疚恳求着什么的眼神和朱丽叶夜里在阳台上情意脉脉而担忧的脸交错着在他眼前闪现，让他一时恍神，直到身侧床垫的下陷提醒着亲王再次走到了他身边，提博尔特才回过神来。  
“我想他也并非自愿。是我主动挑衅的他们。”  
“即使是他刺伤的你？”  
“我只是实话实说，殿下。”  
“……而他是个蒙太古？”  
“既然您允诺了公正，我也应当报以诚实。”  
亲王抓着布巾的手缓慢下落，他再没什么话好说，只能默默地享受了最后一次自由呼吸。


End file.
